Tanggung Jawab!
by Sheyll
Summary: Naruto dipaksa tanggung jawab nikahin Hinata/ apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?


Tanggung Jawab!

Fandom : Naruto

Rated : T

Genre : Silahkan reader nilai sendiri

Pair : NaruHina

Warning!

Membaca fic ini mungkin akan menyebabkan kepala anda sedikit miring ke kanan dan tidak menyebabkan serangan jantung serta gangguan kehamilan dan janin dan juga tidak akan membunuh anda kecuali anda bacanya sambil menenggak bayg*on! Fic ini mengandung partikel" romance mungkin, sedikit humor kayaknya, typo(s) yang bertebaran (author blum bisa move on dari typo), dan abal".

Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh

Alhamdulillah wasyukurillah, ammaba'du...

Akhirnya saya berhasil menulis fic NaruHina ini. Ini adalah fic NH 'pertamaku', dan kupersembahkan untuk senpaiku "Sophiahtn".

Dear reader yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja baca fic saya ini, silahkan beri author kritik dan saran yang membangun atau yang pedes pun gak apa" ^_^ saya terima dengan lapang dada.

~~~DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! AND HAPPY READING~~~

Kebaya warna putih dengan motif bunga melati dipadukan dengan rok panjang dari kain batik bermotif rumit berwana coklat muda keemasan membalut tubuh proposional gadis cantik berkulit putih yang kini tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Rambut indigonya disanggul rapi dan dihiasi dengan anyaman kuncup melati yang harum. Mata amethysnya yang bulat tak sedetik pun berpaling dari pantulan dirinya. Bibir tipisnya yang dipoles lipstik merah mengukir senyum yang menawan.

Gadis cantik itu adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya sejak masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa orang yang dia cintai telah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatinya. Dan pernikahan mereka pun terjadi karena kesalahpahaman. Hatinya seakan tersayat saat mengingat kanyataan itu. Senyum yang semula menghiasi bibir ranumnya kini pudar.

Gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, putri tunggal Hiashi Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keturunan darah biru yang di Segani di Konoha. Hinata merupakan gadis yang anggun dan lemah lembut, namun gaya bicaranya tidak selancar jalan tol (agak sedikit gagap, terutama kalo dekat Naruto) serta pemalu. Bahkan saking pemalunya dia sering pingsan saat berdekatan dengan Naruto Namikaze, putra semata wayang dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang namanya berubah menjadi Kushina Namikaze.

Hinata perlahan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, kemudian ingatannya berputar pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kejadian yang menjadi asal-muasal pernikahaannya dengan Naruto.

~Flashback~

Sore itu langit berawan, semilir angin bertiup cukup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering ke segala penjuru desa konoha. Di jalanan desa yang sepi, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sesekali kaki putihnya yang terbalut bakiak cantik berwarna biru tua tersandung karena langkahnya yang bak dikejar orang sekampung karena tertangkap basah mencuri Bakiak termahal berlapis intan permata di masjid.

"Gludug...gludug.." petir bergemuruh di langit nan kelabu. Rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai berjatuhan. (Author kagak tau suara petir kayak gimana).

"Jrass" hujan pun turun dan kian lama semakin deras.

"Aduh, bagaimana i-ini. Hujan-nya deras se-sekali. "Hinata berteduh di bawah pohon rindang.

"Neng Hinata" Sapa seseorang di belakang Hinata.

Saat Hinata menengok ke belakang, seketika wajahnya memanas.

"A-ak-ang N-N-aru-t-to" Ujarnya tergagap, ternyata orang itu adalah pria berambut blonde dengan tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, sang pujaan hati yang setiap malam menemani mimpi-mimpi indah Hinata.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata untuk ikut berteduh dengan cengiran lebarnya yang menurut Hinata sangat mempesona. Sedangkan Hinata semakin blushing berat, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang _over cook_.

"Assalamu'alaikum, neng Hinata. Sedang apa di sini sendirian?" Naruto dan Hinata kini berdekatan.

"Wass-ssala-mu'a-'alaiku-kum, a-ak-ang N-N-aru-t-to. A-ak-u se-sedang be-berted-duh." Lidah Hinata terasa kelu. Jantung Hinata serasa sedang berdisko ria sampai mau copot dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata yang terbalut pakaian basah bergetar dan bibirnya membiru, kemudian berinisiatif melepas jaket oranyenya lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Hinata.

Mendapat perlakuan yang menurut Hinata sangat manis dari Naruto, membuat gadis itu semakin blushing dan sulit bernafas. Sehingga pada akhirnya Hinata pun tumbang (baca: pingsan).

"Neng Hinata, kau kenapa?" Naruto dengan sigap menangkap Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini." Naruto panik. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini, tapi kalau aku antarkan pulang kerumahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini aku bisa dihabisi oleh ayahnya- Hiashi Hyuuga -beserta pamannya dan sepupunya yang galak itu." Nyali Naruto menciut kala mengingat trio Hyuuga berambut panjang nan indah yang galaknya gak ketulungan itu, apalagi kaka sepupu Hinata yang mengidap sister complex akut, Neji Hyuuga putra tunggal Hizashi Hyuuga- kembaran Hiashi - bisa-bisa Naruto disunatin sama mereka. (Author ngawur)

"Aku bawa ke rumahku sajalah" Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style menuju kediaman keluarga Namikaze yaitu rumahnya sendiri.

Naruto tak menyadari bahwa aksinya itu disaksikan oleh sang pria Hyuuga pengidap siscon akut, abang Neji Hyuuga ganteng. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Berhati-hatilah Naruto, keselamatanmu terancam kurang dari 24 jam ini...hahaha.

"Cekrik" suara jepretan kamera beradu dengan gelegar guntur. "Ini sebagai barang bukti, aku harus melaporkannya kepada paman Hiashi." Neji bergegas ke kediaman Hyuga dengan kecepatan maksimal berbekal ponselnya yang berisi foto Naruto yang menggendong Hinata kedalam rumahnya.

~~~Tanggung Jawab~~~

Sesampainya di kediaman Huuga, Neji segera melaporkan apa yang dia lihat tadi kepada duo Hyuuga- Hiashi dan Hizashi.

"Assalamu'alaikum" biarpun terburu-buru, ternyata Neji tidak lupa mengucapkan salam. Bagus...bagus...patut dicontoh.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab duo Hyuuga kompak. "Ada apa Neji?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Paman, tadi aku melihat putra Namikaze menggendong Hinata ke dalam rumanya. Ini buktinya." Neji menyerahkan ponselnya yang berisi foto Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata?" Hizashi buka suara.

"Aku pun tidak tahu ayah, sebaiknya kita segera ke sana. Aku yakin putra Namikaze itu berniat buruk kepada Hinata." Jawab Neji.

"Siapa nama bocah itu Neji?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Hm..kalau tidak salah, namanya Narto." Jawab Neji.

"Hm, kita harus segera ke sana dan meminta pertanggungjawaban si Narto itu. Ayo!" Ajak Hiashi. (Tanggung jawab apaan woi? Hinata kan kagak dibuntingin)

"Hm" gumam duo Hyuuga lainnya.

~~~Tanggung Jawab~~~

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto sedang menunggu Hinata bangun dari pingsannya. "Aduh, kok firasatku tidak enak ya" tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Bersiaplah Naruto, trio Hyuuga menantimu.

Saat ini Naruto hanya berdua saja denga Hinata di rumah, karena tuan dan nyonya Namikaze sedang pergi kondangan ke pernikahan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha dengan putri bungsu keluarga Haruno. Sebenarnya Naruto juga ikut, akan tetapi dia pulang duluan. Mungkin karena dia tidak sanggup melihat gadis pujaan hatinya sejak Sekokah Dasar itu bersanding di pelaminan dengan sahabat baiknya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengikhlaskan Sakura dengan Sasuke, karena mereka saling mencintai dan apalah daya Naruto tak kuasa dia selalu ditolak Sakura. Poor Naru T.T

"Ternyata, neng Hinata cantik sekali." Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Brak" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto terbuka paksa dan menampakkan tiga pria Hyuuga berambut panjang dengan tanpang sangar.

"H-h-yu-u-uga" sepertinya Naruto tertular gagapnya Hinata.

"Narto, apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?!" Ujar Hiashi tegas membuat Naruto ketakutan dan keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"A-a..." Naruto hendak menjawab namun langsung disela oleh Hizashi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Narto!" Tegas Hiashi.

"Tanggung ja-jawab apa? Dan namaku Naruto bukan Narto, pak Hiashi." Naruto tak terima disebut Narto.

"Kau harus menikahi putriku!" Perintah Hiashi dengan lantang.

"Ya, kau harus menikahi Hinata!" Lanjut Neji.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab? Sumpah, aku tidak mengapa-apakan Hinata." Nyali Naruto menciut.

Di tengah perdebatan Naruto vs Trio Hyuuga, tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Emhh.." erang Hinata. "Ayah, paman, kak Neji." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hinata" ujar empat pria itu bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba muncul kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Wah, ternyata ada keluarga Hyuuga datang berkunjung." Ujar Kushina riang.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Minato pun berinisiatif mengajak trio Hyyuga ke ruang tamu.

"Ekhm, pak Hiashi. Mari kita ke ruang tamu." Ajak Minato sopan.

~~~Tanggung Jawab~~~

Di ruang tamu Namikaze, tuan dan nyonya Namikaze beserta trio Hyuuga dan anak-anak mereka berkumpul. Trio Hyuuga bersikeras untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa membela diri dan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya karena selalu disela oleh Trio Hyuuga dan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan mereka untuk menikahkannya dengan Hinata minggu depan.

"Kyaaaa! Putraku akhirnya akan menikah!"Kushina memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berbesan dengan anda pak Hyuuga. Semoga acara pernikahan putra putri kita berjalan dengan lancar dan diridhai oleh Sang Maha Kuasa." Minato menjabat tangan Hiashi Hyuuga.

'Huuhh...aku kan belum siap menikah. Tapi sepertinya tidak buruk juga menikahi neng Hinata, dia sangat cantik dan sexy. Hahaha.' Batin Naruto

~End of flashback~

"Tok..tok.." Hinata menoleh saat mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Ma-masuk" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hinata, ayo nak. Ijab qabul akan segera dimulai." Ajak Kushina.

Kushina menuntun Hinata ke ruangan ijab qabul. Sesampainya di sana, Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto, kemudian Kushina memakaikan selendang putih ke Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto tampak sangat gagah dalam balutan setelan jas warna hitam dan peci hitam menutupi sebagian rambut blondenya.

Pelahan Naruto menjabat tangan sang penghulu papan atas yang jam terbangnya sangat tinggi dan sangat terkenal di Konoha, Kakashi Hatake. Pria bermasker dengan rambut perak mempesona, meskipun rambutnya seperti beruban tapi tetap keren.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim, saya nikahkan dan saya kawinkan engkau Naruto Namikaze bin Minato Namikaze dengan Hinata Hyuuga binti Hiashi Hyuuga dengan maskawin seperangkat alat shalat dan sebuah rumah makan ramen terlaris di Konoha yang bernama Ichiraku Ramen dibayar tunai." Ucap bang Kakashi lancar selancar-lancarnya.

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengucapkan ijab qabul. Naruto sangat gugup karena sedari tadi dipandangi (baca: dipelototi) oleh trio Hyuuga dan kedua orang tuanya serta bang Kakashi dengan tatapan mengancam.

'Kau harus mengucapkanya dengan lancar, putraku! Seperti saat ijab Qabul putranya Mikoto dan Fugaku- Sasuke maksudnya -minggu lalu!' Tatap Kushina.

'Semangat nak, kau pasti bisa! ^^' tatap Minato.

'Lakukan dengan benar! Jangan buat malu Hyuuga! Kalau tidak, kami sunat kau sampai habis!' Kira-kira begitulah arti pelototan maut Trio Hyuuga. Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Sedangkan Kakashi menatap bosan 'Cepatlah jawab dan selesaikan ini! Kau tau aku sangat sibuk'

'Apa bang Kaka mau menikahkan orang lain setelah ini?' Naruto menatap bang Kakashi.

'Bukan, setelah ini aku mau membaca Icha-icha Paradise edisi terbaru' Bang Kakashi balas menatap Naruto. Naruto sweatdrop.

"Sa-saya te-terima ni-nikanya Hinata Hyuuga binti Hiashi Hyuuga dengan mas kawin tersebut tunai." Ucap Naruto agak tersendat-sendat.

"Sah?" Tanya bang Kakashi kepada para saksi.

"Sah" jawab para saksi.

"Alhamdulillahi rabbil 'alamin" ucap semua orang yang hadir di acara ijab qabul tersebut.

"Akhirnya Naruto bisa move on dari Sakura" Kata Ino Yamanaka, temannya Naruto. "Iya kan sayang?" Ino bertanya kepada kekasihnya.

"Iya, sayang" jawab Sai, kekasihnya Ino.

"Si dobe payah, masa ijab qabul tersendat-sendat kayak gitu." Ucap Sasuke meremehkan disertai seringaian tampan yang membuat istri cantiknya blushing.

Akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri... ^^

Apabila masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan acara pernikahan NaruHina, silahkan reader berimajinasi sendiri ^^.

Fin~

"Hbd my senpai" ^^

Akhir kata ripiu...

Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh...

Sign~

Sheyll


End file.
